During the last few years the compound bow has become more and more prominent in archery. A compound bow is a bow in which cables transmit the force based on a pulley block principle. These technically sophisticated bows are usually equipped with optical sights. The sights are firmly fastened to the bow and the connection can be adjusted by screws which allow adjustment of the sights to different distances.
These sights consist of a mount in which there is an optical lens. This lens is marked in the middle with a dot or reticule and, due to the enlargement, acts as an aiming telescope. In addition, a level is usually installed in this mount as well, to ensure that the bow is held straight when shooting the arrow.
Naturally these sights do not only offer advantages, but also have disadvantages which manifest themselves when it is raining. When it is raining, raindrops will fall on the lens from time to time, which break the light and make it impossible to continue shooting. It is not possible to wipe off the lens prior to shooting again, because this causes the lens to immediately fog up.
The current situation to cope with this problem is that the archer uses plastic bags, cases for eyeglasses, or similar devices to cover the sights, which are very complicated to handle. Moreover, the lens fogs up just the same due to the sealed in air and humidity.
There are also covers being used which are fastened to the optics with a rubber band, similar to a roof; however, the disadvantage here is that the sights face up when the bow is put down, thus leaving the sights unprotected again.
Presently, there is no cover which offers reliable protection for the optics from the elements when the arrow is being shot as well as when the bow is put down.
This invention is a result of the problem that there is no cover for sights which offers protection from weather conditions when shooting the arrow, as well as when the bow is put down. This new cover automatically covers the sights in any position of the bow.
In order to withstand distortion from weather including falling precipitation, the optics must be reliably covered. This is achieved by a cover which is suspended like a pendulum and by way of gravity automatically moves over the optics.
Since the cover does not influence the shooting results at all and offers protection from weather influences as well as from reflections of sunlight and artificial light, it is equally suited for outside use and indoor use.